Baltazhar Gramon
Baltazhar Gramon is a Ps'isol magiocrat. He is an affable-looking middle-aged man with a friendly and open face and curly blond hair. He often wears ample robes and a large hat. Gramon was born in the world of Mebron, from an humble family of farmers. He quickly showed an amazing prowess in magic in a world where mages are rare. He was only a child when he helped to repel a raid - the first of a long series - from the Telks, a ruthless group of inter-dimensional pirates attacking and plundering less advanced worlds. His great talent at divination in particular worked wonders, making him able to tell where and when the enemy would strike. Gramon naturally became a leader for his people and led them through a series of victories. He notably managed to take advantage of the Telks' internal divisions, striking a pact with one clan against the others. He steadily grew in power over the years, becoming a formidable force to be reckoned with. However, Gramon is a realist and quickly understood that despite those successes, the Telks were simply too well armed and hardened to fighting and that it was only a matter of time before Mebron would eventually become overrun. So, Gramon began seeking alliances with other worlds, and one day met with an envoy from Negav. He traveled there and, after a long meeting with the Magiocrat Thelandros, signed a mutually beneficial agreement where Mebron would trade its surplus of food to Negav, in return for defense armaments and training from the powerful city. Gramon became the ambassador of Mebron in Felarya, spending most of his time in Negav, at first in order to make sure that the deal was properly applied. He started to develop a fascination toward the city though, admiring the strength of its people faced with such a dangerous environment. Gramon's easygoing, conciliating, and adaptive nature, his quick mind and his natural ability to forge friendships, along with his powerful magic made him an increasingly important player in Negav's politics. His influence quickly rose over the years and he eventually joined the Magiocrats. As a politician, Gramon is confident and cunning, with a curious mix of frankness and stubbornness when his true nature surfaces. He does not like backstabbing people, even foes, and will often reach out to them and warn them with a disarming frankness about his intentions, politely but firmly advising them not to stand in his way. His excellent talent at divination has made Gramon very sure of himself over the years, helping him to always stay a few moves ahead of his opponents. A great orator, he excels at making inspiring, fiery and passionate speeches and is probably the most popular and the most visible of the magiocrats among Negavian people. He definitely has a high opinion of himself though and can be sometimes quite pompous and arrogant. His relation with Mebron has grown complicated; he still cares for his home world, but he cannot help but think his people lack backbone and he has come to scorn them for that. His visits to Mebron have certainly become scarcer. Gramon is in charge of relations with other worlds and other cities and races in Felarya. This role allows him to travel a lot, which he adores. He has good relations with the Vishmitals who respect him and have supplied powerful weapons to his home world to fight off the Telks. He has a personal friendship with Lady Lesona, whom he helped when she was still an aspirant. On a more mundane note, Gramon's favorite hobby is cooking. Category:Characters